Renaciendo
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Un corazón sanado, una lágrima menos y un sin fin de palabras que ambos deseaban decir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como notarán soy nueva en esto y horrendamente mala en la ortografía(disculpen mis fallas), pero bueno.**

**Solo estoy de paso aquí para mencionarles mi proyecto "Renaciendo" pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**

**háganme saber si es de su agrado la idea :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola!**

**Al fin mi primer capítulo de esto, pero sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura...**

** Heridas**

Había ya pasado un tiempo desde que logró superar ese sufrimiento que invadía sus noches, días y todos sus pensamientos, nunca se imaginó que un ser humano podría sufrir tanto sin tener ni siquiera una herida. Eso ya no importaba, es más ella ni siquiera era humana, pero ese no era el causante de su sufrimiento

Mientras buscaba como de costumbre a Rikou, se encontró con algo que seguramente hubiera evitado a toda costa. Kana, amiga de su waka, le estaba besando...En algún momento de su vida juró que protegería a Rikou con alma, vida y corazón, pero en ese momento preferiría morir o lo que es peor y que jamás pensó imaginar, no haberle conocido.

Dagas en su corazón y ese desesperante sentimiento de gritar, llorar o evitar seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento de opresión.

Para su fortuna finalmente había logrado sanar su no humano corazón, claro al principio era difícil camuflar todo ese dolor frente a sus demás compañeros de clase y sobre todo a Kejoro, ella le conocía perfectamente, sin embargo esta no preguntó al respecto. Aotabo y el resto del desfile nocturno no sospecho absolutamente nada...y Rikou pues... ella había estado evitándolo

Tiempo actual.

Era una hermosa noche de invierno, de esas que sueles admirar con asombro; es decir, amas ese momento de paz interno que ella te puede brindar. Así era el caso de Tsurara, ella se encontraba observando ese cielo tan profundo, meditando lo últimos sucesos en su vida y como había últimamente abandonado ser la segunda del joven Nura. Y es que al principió se dijo a si misma que podría seguir con la labor de guardaespaldas, pero al ver que la relación de él con su amiga mejoraba tomo riendas al asunto y se dijo así misma que si seguía en eso probablemente sufriría algo indescriptible por lo que empezó a excusarse alegando que tenía que ayudar en los quehaceres, pronto terminó olvidándose de la escuela y se dedicó a ver los atardeceres, sin embargo eso seguía sin aliviarle el corazón...por lo que tomo una de las más difíciles decisiones.

-Es lo mejor para usted, después de todo yo...solo soy una más de su desfile, además estoy segura que soy la más débil...amo...discúlpeme, pero esta decisión no cambiara aunque sea infeliz de por vida.

Luego de meditarlo y convencerse a sí misma que su decisión era irrevocable, pensó que el momento de enfrentarse a él finalmente había llegado. Así que caminando de manera firme decidió ir al lugar en el que él siempre se sentaba a admirar esa hermosa vista.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad indescriptible y a su parecer si seguía en ese estado pronto perdería la seguridad que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba fingir. Finalmente llegó al lugar donde se hallaba ese radiante y cautivador árbol de sakura y de esa misma manera mirando fijamente la luna y manteniendo una postura totalmente que, para disgusto de la Yuki-onna, le hacía ver realmente atractivo se hallaba el tercero, Nura Rikou en su forma nocturna.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi intento de inicio, no se que tal esta, pero por favor piedad...**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Sayo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Para los que no saben el lunes es mi cumple por lo que me dieton tiempo jujuju.**

**Abandono.**

Respiraba con dificultad, en verdad esa mirada carmesí lograba inquietarla de las maneras que ella nunca logró imaginar, pero no se daría por vencida...suspiró que difícil le resultaba todo eso.

-Rikou-Sama-Susurro.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dío cuenta que no podría hablar con él, le era imposible controlar sus sentimientos por lo que se giró dispuesta a irse.

-Lo siento...

Para cuando terminó de susurrar esa palabras al viento sintió unos dedos tibios rozar su mejilla y para su sorpresa, frente a ella Rikou Nura mirandola con esa mirada que lograba inquietarla.

-Por que has estado evitandome estas últimas semanas...Tsurara-Su voz era completamente seductora, si ya se encontraba nerviosa su rostro de seguro estaba completamente rojo ahora.

-Disculpeme, pe-pero de...de...debo irme-Logró articular entre tartamudeos.

-Así que decides abandonarme hmm?-Se dibujo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Rikou, mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

De seguro a él le causaba gracia verla tan sumisa ante èl, empezaba a odiar su personalidad nocturna tan seguro de su mismo, y tan atractivo a la vista de cualquiera.

Y es que hace semanas estubo escuchando la conversación de Kejoro con las demás Youkais acerca de lo apuesto que estaba el tercero, sinceramente no se molesto, pero empezaba a sembrarse un deje de preocupacíon en su corazón.

-Amo...decidí irme a vivir con mi madre por un tiempo-Logro decir con la poca seguridad que lograba mostrar.

-A que se debe esto-Preguntó mientra su rostro se tornaba sombrio.

-Usted la ama y yo no pienso interponerme-Hablo sin pensar la joven mientras todo su dolor salía a flote

-Supuse que pensarias eso...bueno, no te obligo a nada, pero estas segura de esto no quieres conciderarlo-Pregunto mientras dirigia su carmesí mirada hacia los labios de la joven.

-Es irrevocable amo-Finalizó Tsurara mientras su rostro se tornaba frío.

-Bien, buena suerte yuki-onna-Sus palabras tenian tonos de molestia.

-Igualmente waka...

Desde aquel tiempo no se volvieron a ver ambos decidieron olvidar. Ella, ese amor que sugún no le era correspondido; él, olvidar el error que había cometido su forma y día al aceptar que esa humana le besara y lo peor de todo ello es que ella le hablo sobre lo enamorada wue estaba de su yo nocturno y que él solo le representaba un pasatiempo.

-Madre eh decidido que es tiempo de volver, me solicitan en el desfile del tercero-Hablo una joven atractiva a la cual los tres años que habian transcurrido le sentaron de maravilla, finalmente seguía siendo aquella niña tierna, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario-Nura Rikou...preparate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde entonces un monto supongo, bueno sin más disfruten de esto creado para su deleite.**

-fufufufu-Rió su madre mientras miraba con atención a la joven-Veo que aprendiste mucho de mí

-Te equivocas madre solo quiero verlo otra vez, cerciorarme de que se encuentra sano y salvo, ver como esta y observar su reacción al verme.

-Así se habla cariño y espero que todo salga bien-Se despidió mientras miraba el panorama-Quizás logren romper la maldición al fin.

**Residencia Nura**

Rikou caminaba apresurado de un lado a otro mientras intentaba evitar sentirse nerviosos no es para tanto se dijo mentalmente ¿o sí? Primero, sería la primera vez que comandaría el desfile de los ya completos 100; y segundo, había sido ascendido finalmente como tercero.

-Tercero, le solicitan en la entrada-Comento kubinashi antes de estrellarse con Ao, quién iba bastante distraído.

Salió, solo para encontrarse con ella…la mujer a la que ahora le guardaba un profundo odio en su corazón…Kana.

-Buscabas algo en especial.

-Rikou-kun…porque me tratas así

Su voz era igual de melosa antes amaba ese tono de voz, ahora lo detestaba sin duda alguna.

-Si a eso viniste no tengo tiempo para perder.

-Te lo juro te arrepentirás de este rechazo Rikou…Nura.

El la vio partir mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo correcto era olvidar lo ocurrido, pero algo en su interior o más bien su yo nocturno comentaba que era mejor mantenerla vigilada.

-Es mejor ignorar esa tontería-Comento mirando el cielo azul.

El esperado atardecer llegó y con el empezaban a desaparecer los rastros de iluminación, La residencia Nura Era un completo carnaval de rostros…Finalmente estaban reunidos todos ¿O no?

-Comandante esta listo-Menciono burlesco Nurarihyon mientras se acomodaba los ropajes.

-Bien a llegado la hora-Hablo el castaño-Al fin todos nos reuniremos-Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar el cambio rutinario mientras su cabello pasaba a ser blanco.

-Viejo, estoy listo-Comento el yo nocturno mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban con intensidad.

-Sabes, creo que no lo estas aun, dime algo ¿Cuántos están presentes?-Pregunto el primero.

Si no me equivoco están…noventa y nueve-Respondió mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño-Falta mi yuki-onna-Mencionó mientras la nostalgia lo invadía.

-Correcto, pero no creo que ella desea verte baka-Respondió el ex comandante.

Salieron afuera mientras el joven Nura intentaba buscar con la vista alguna pista de la joven.

-Bien, estamos aquí porque finalmente iniciaremos a ser lo que hizo en alguna ocasión mi abuelo, mi padre y ahora finalmente yo-Alzó la voz-Somos 99, pero estoy seguro que triunfaremos ya hemos pasado por grandes dificultades y las superamos.

-SI-gritó a coro su desfile.

-Avancemos-Dijo Rikou.

Para cuando dio el primer paso una fuerte ventisca empezó a azotar el lugar, los presentes observaban asombrados el poder de la nieve, copos resplandecientes caian, entre la nieve se formo una silueta femenina, su largo cabello llegaba hasta más debajo de su cintura, sin embargo no se lograba ver su rostro.

-Pensé que les hacía falta una yuki-onna-Menciono retirándose la máscara-Estoy de vuelta waka-sama.

**Bueno que les pareció, espero sus comentarios y un muy fuerte abrazote a**mary-animeangel, Sameth y Doragon **gracias por su apoyo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Después de un milenio regresé a la vida fufufufu XD bueno que se cuentan nose los números ¿talvéz?**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo que venga la historia.**

**Ah!, se me olvidaba no se si quieres que haga en el próximo capítulo un preguntas a cualquier personaje que quieran obviamente fuera de la historia pero saldrán en negrita a si que me avisan. :3**

Ambos rostros se observaban. Él con sorpresa, más su mirada carmesí empezaba a irradiar una fingida neutralidad; ella, se mantenía firme mientras una suave sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

Era justo la reacción que ella desea ver en él.

-Tsu…rara eres tú-Mencionó algo aturdido el joven Nura.

-Si waka la misma que tomo la decisión de partir hace tres años-Contestó de manera firme.

Todo en ella había cambiado…demasiado era el cambio no solo mental sino también físico. Su cabello era más largo obviamente seguía teniendo esos tonos azulados que él extrañaba, por otro lado su rostro se había vuelto más fino y sus ojos se habías oscurecido producto de su cambio. Su cuerpo era completamente distinto a como lo recordaba. Antes era una pequeña adorable a la que disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar, sin embargo era muy diferente en este momento. Sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrerle gran parte del cuerpo al recorrer con su carmesís iris su figura femenina…sin duda alguna sería un inigualable desfile esa noche.

-Bien-Apartó la vista-Avancemos finalmente estamos completos.

Para cuando se colocó en la cabecera se dio por enterado de algo que sinceramente empezaba a sembrar en el algo que repudiaba sin duda alguna…Celos.

Algunos, para no decir todos los youkais miraban prácticamente hipnotizados a la joven que se colocó de última en su desfile.

Cuando experimentaba el cambio a su yo nocturno su sangre se tornaba muy caliente, de seguro las hogueras les envidiarían en estos momentos. Firmemente decidió caminar hasta la femenina y entrelazando sus dedos hizo que esta fuera la segunda de su desfile.

-Amo, no creo que esto sea lo correcto-Sonrió ella mientras deducía la presencia de celos en el joven.

-Lo es-Acató este.

El desfile transcurrió con éxito alguno, claro que comentarios no se hicieron esperar respecto a la hermosa yuki-ona del tercero y como este no le soltó la mano en todo el desfile.

Para cuando llegaron nuevamente a residencia Nura, uno a uno fue entrando para celebrar el festín en honor a los completos 100 youkais del tercero.

Tsurara decidió que lo más prudente para ella era no asistir, pues solo se bebía sake y ella era muy débil contra eso.

-Bueno, supongo que todo salió bien-Susurró- pero a pesar de todo por más que desee olvidar este sentimiento se me fue imposible sigue grabado aquí…que me has hecho Nura Rikou.

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo no crees-Contesto frente a ella l causante de todas sus desdichas.

Esta vez la mirada de asombro fue de la yuki-ona quien rápidamente intento camuflagear todos los sentimientos encontrados.

-Tenemos que hablar-Mencionó Rikou.

-Se equivoca amo no tenemos nada de que conversar.

-porque finges no sentir nada eh-Preguntó mientras esa sonrisa ladina se dibujo-es que acaso temes que te haga algo.

-No sé de qué me habla waka.

-pero yo sí.

Se acerco, la youkai femenina ya no era aquella que se sonrojaba si el se acercaba un poco más de lo debido, sin embargo él apostaba nenekimaru a que ella seguía siéndole fiel en cuerpo y alma.

Rozó su rostro con una mano como lo hizo la última vez que se vieron mientras ella empezaba a reflejar nostalgia en su rostro.

-Prometo no fallarte Tsurara, solo bríndame tu corazón como alguna vez lo hiciste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Ohayou… como han estado desde entonces, ya hiba a empezar a llorar…extrañaba esto.**

**Bueno queridos mios sin más preámbulo, venga la lectura: 3**

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No!

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de correr, él la siguió, obviamente con su miedo logro apresarla contra el árbol más cercano.

-Basta, déjame ir o de lo contrario te congelare los pulmones-Enfatizó colocando sus dedos cerca de sus labios.

-Sé que no te atreverías, confió en ti después de todo este tiempo.

-Amo, se lo suplico déjeme libre.

-Tsurara, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes ser feliz a mi lado.

-No necesito de eso, soy feliz de esta manera.

-Eres demasiado mala mintiendo-Comentó el tercero mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de la joven.

-Sigues siendo igual… esa forma tan…tan…molesta sigue presente-Susurró mientras una suave sombra rosa descansaba en sus mejillas.

-mmm…pues me parece que sigue siendo de tu agrado.

-Com…

Residencia Nura

-No has visto a Rikou-Preguntó wakana mientras atendía el festín dado en la vivienda.

-No, pero supongo que ha de estar bien acompañado jej-Comentó Nurarihyon mientras bebía.

-Oh miren Tsurara viene-Habló kappa mientras salía de su estanque.

La joven ni siquiera comento lo sucedido y los allí presentes juraron haber visto el rostro de la joven extremadamente rojo.

Por otro lado Rikou regreso a la residencia a los pocos minutos, pero al igual que la joven tampoco habló.

Nuevamente los presentes juraron, sin embargo esta vez por la sombra apenas visible en las mejillas del joven comandante.

Era completamente obvio, ninguno respondería a la incertidumbre.

Cuarto de Tsurara.

Se hallaba una joven mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

-Creo que me eh vuelto vanidosa-Comento mientras una gota al estilo anime se colaba en su cabeza.

Seguía su monólogo interno, pero al evocar los recuerdos con Rikou se detuvo abruptamente.

-…No debí…de ser tan vulnerable ante él, me prometí a mí misma no dar mi brazo a torcer-Susurró cohibida mientras dirigía sus dedos a sus labios.

-Waka-sama…

Árbol de Sakura

La silueta de un joven de cabellos blanquecinos se distinguía a través de los pétalos danzantes de aquel majestuoso árbol.

-Tsurara-Susurró mientras su yo matutino invadió su mente.

-**¡Como te atreviste a besarla!-**Gritó el joven castaño.

-mmm?-Respondió con su sonrisa ladina su contraparte.

**-Que voy a decirle mañana como te atreviste, eres…**

**-**Un genio, losé no debes mencionármelo-Comento divertido el ojirubí.

-**No piensas arreglar lo que hicistes.**

-A eso voy en este momento.

Bajando del árbol dio por finalizada su conversación mental y decidido a convencer a la joven se dispuso a adentrarse a la alcoba de la yuki-onna.

**Bien, que os pareció, losé losé no opinen esta aburrido XD**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
